My name is Luna
by TheAlmightyhamster
Summary: Luna is 13 and far from normal. Read about her and her strange family. Yes they have wings but not mentioned until second chapter. Proably no flock. Sorry i'm bad at summarys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Call me Luna. Everyone else does. I'm 13 as of October 31st, 2010 and currently I live in New York, New York, the city that never sleeps. I say currently because I tend to move around a lot. You're probably thinking my dad's in the army or my mom's successful business opens new branches every year moving the exasperated yet rich family from place to place. Truthfully, though none of that is true. In fact I've never seen my parents before and I'm flat broke. I move around a lot because of the maniac stalkers following me and my family around. Why you ask, I'm different that's why. And not in the normal ways either. I'm REALLY different. So are Pyro, Volt, and Apollo my freakish misfit family. We don't know why were like this we just are. This is my story and you may like it. I say why not give it a shot? Take a seat, turn the page, and try a little. Or don't just set it down and go read something else. You choice J**

**December 21, 2003**

** "Come back here you little brat!" The angry store vendor yelled as he chased after me. I just laughed, looking over my shoulder at the overweight man thundering after me. He couldn't catch me I knew that. Nobody could ever catch me I was just that fast. I ran further down the street then turned into an alley. I brushed the snow off of an upside trashcan then settled down to eat my stolen doughnut. I finished it quickly then frowned when I realized I was still hungry. Licking glaze from my fingers I walked down the dirty alleyway. Suddenly I heard a crash from behind me. I instinctively turned around with fists raised but I quickly lowered them when I saw a boy with emerge from behind a fallen shopping cart. "Who are you?" I asked curiously.**

**"Pyro" He answered in a loud voice.**

**"Pyro? That's a weird name."**

**"Is not!"**

**"Is too! It's not a real name"**

**"Yes it is! Apollo said it was."**

**I made a face and circled Pyro looking him up and down. He was taller than me but didn't look much older. His brown hair was streaked with red and yellow. It reminded me of logs and fire and I guessed that's how he got his name. He was skinny like me and had tan skin. His clothes were old and simple like mine, a black t-shirt and jeans with a navy blue hoodie and fingerless gloves. We stood silently for a few seconds before a high pitched whistle pierced the air.**

**"Apollo!" Pyro yelled his face lighting up "I have to go, you should come with!" I thought for a second. This Apollo might have food and maybe a house. It would be nice to get out of the snow for awhile. I nodded and he smiled widely grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "By the way" he yelled as we ran "What's your name?" I turned to face him and smiled. "Luna, my name's Luna." We ran through the cold, and now snowing, air until my feet started to feel numb in their worn-out shoes. "Where are we?" I asked now struggling to see the growing storm.**

**"Almost there, don't worry" he replied, yelling over the roaring sounds of the wind.**

**"Ok" I yelled back. I followed him as he turned down a street and into a clearing. I saw smoke first, and then what looked like a warehouse. "Right up here" he called dashing to the door and practically knocking it down. After a couple kicks it creaked open and he led me into a large, bare room. A boy that looked much older than me maybe nine years old stood in the center of the room. I assumed he was Apollo. He was tall and thin with golden colored hair that reminded me of a honey. He wore clothes similar to Pyro, jeans a t-shirt, but also a floor length coat with more pockets then I'd ever seen before in my life. "Who's this?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice, one finger pointed at me.**

**"Luna!" Pyro answered excitedly "She was in the alley".**

**"Why'd you bring her here?"**

**"She was alone; I think she's like us" he gestured to the lump underneath my purple hoodie. I tensed, worried he knew, but then noticed he said "like us". Was he like this too? I dismissed these thoughts when Apollo walked over to me with a smirk and looked me up and down. I shifted nervously on one foot and ran my fingers through my long black hair. "How old are you girl?" he asked.**

**"Eight" I lied. He stared at me accusingly. "Ok, 6" I whispered meekly.**

**"Are you fast?" he asked "Run there and back" he pointed to the wall on the opposite side of the room. I smiled and turned to face the wall. Launching off one foot I ran as fast as I could, pushed of the wall, and ran back. He nodded in approval. "Do you have a family?" he asked. I frowned and looked at the floor. I can't remember the last time I had a family. There are only some distant memories. A tall woman leaning over to pick me up. A man smiling as he makes a teddy bear dance. Two dogs curled up by a fireplace. I also remember when it all went away. Men breaking down the door and the tall woman yelling at me to run. I did run and I didn't stop for hours until I was miles away and all out of tears. "No" I answered "No one".**

**"She can stay" he said shrugging "get her some new clothes" then he walked away.**

_Ok was it good? I'm open to any suggestions, ideas, comments, complaints, anything. I know it's a bit rough i'm new at this. So yah...Hope you enjoyed it and remeber review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note.

I started this forever ago. Haha. Anyways I'm not really sure where to go with this. Or even if I should continue. Gosh anyways ideas would be greatly appreciated. Mucho Gracias.

-TheAlMightyHamster


End file.
